memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Stigma (episode)
T'Pol's position on Enterprise is jeopardized when the Vulcans discover that she has contracted a mind-affecting disease. Summary T'Pol learns that she has contracted Pa'nar Syndrome, a deadly neurological disease, from her less-than-voluntary mind meld with Tolaris the previous year. ( ) Phlox believes he can manage her condition but needs more information. ''Enterprise'' arrives at a meeting of the Interspecies Medical Exchange on Dekendi III, where several Vulcan physicians named Oratt, Strom, and Yuris are present. However, Phlox must lie regarding his motivation for obtaining information on this disease; those who suffer from Pa'nar Syndrome are stigmatized in Vulcan society, because the method of transmission is a mind meld, which is considered a deviant act and taboo in mainstream Vulcan society. When the Vulcan physicians are skeptical of Phlox's interest in the disease, they arrange to meet with T'Pol and covertly gather some of her DNA, which shows she is infected with the disease. The physicians inform Captain Archer of T'Pol's condition and threaten to reveal her status to the High Command and have her recalled. They also rescind Phlox's invitation to the conference. Captain Archer is disappointed that Phlox and T'Pol hid information from him regarding her condition, but is more outraged that the Vulcans would destroy an officer's career due to a disease or how the officer expresses intimacy with others. The Vulcan physicians remain unfazed by Captain Archer's pleads for assistance and understanding. However, Dr. Yuris covertly contacts T'Pol and reveals that he himself is a mind-melder. T'Pol reveals to Yuris that she became infected during a violation, and the physician suggests T'Pol tell the others this, that they will sympathize with her if they believe she contracted the disease through no fault of her own. T'Pol decides not to reveal the specifics for moral reasons, not wanting to justify their prejudice. In the end, Dr. Yuris reveals her secret, and comes "out of the closet" himself. T'Pol's position is no longer in jeopardy, but she remains infected with a disease that will eventually kill her and Vulcan society remains prejudiced against this minority. In a secondary plot, one of Phlox's wives, Feezal, comes on board Enterprise to install a neutron microscope, and finds herself flirting heavily with Trip Tucker. Tucker is uneasy that a colleague's wife is making overt sexual innuendo toward him and informs Phlox. Phlox then encourages a flabbergasted Tucker to indulge himself with Feezal and reminds him that Denobulans are polyamorists and that Human sexual morality does not apply to him. Even so, Tucker declines Feezal's propositions. Memorable Quotes "I wasn't exactly pulling your leg, was I commander?" : - Feezal to Tucker "Well, I've got to get back to my warp engine. The plasma's runnin' a little hot." "I know how it feels." : - Tucker and Feezal Background Information * The episode's strong undertones regarding HIV and tolerance of homosexuality are not coincidental. This was Enterprise's contribution to Viacom's HIV awareness campaign of early 2003. .pdf link * Scott Bakula and Jolene Blalock's roles in this episode are strongly reminiscent of those of and in the 2000 film . * One of the two Dekendi written languages is either a reuse of the Vidiian written language, or is incredibly similar. The language can be seen on many banners, and the buildings inner walls. * The Vulcan PADD is a reuse of the Bajoran PADD, and the scanner is a modified modern-day computer scanner. * T'Pol's illness is not cured for another two seasons, in . * This episode marks the first appearance of Denobulans other than Phlox on the series. Links and References Main Cast *Scott Bakula as Jonathan Archer *John Billingsley as Phlox *Jolene Blalock as T'Pol *Dominic Keating as Malcolm Reed *Anthony Montgomery as Travis Mayweather *Linda Park as Hoshi Sato *Connor Trinneer as Charles "Trip" Tucker III Guest Stars *Melinda Page Hamilton as Feezal *Michael Ensign as Oratt *Bob Morrisey as Strom *Jeffrey Hayenga as Yuris Co-Star *Lee Spencer as Vulcan Doctor Uncredited Co-Stars *Louis Ortiz as a Vulcan Medical Technician References aperture ring; blackberry cobbler; Black Cat, The; Bogga; coffee; condenser lens; Coridan; Council of Physicians; Dekendi III; Denobula; Denobulan language; doughnut; fargan; Forlisa; Groznik; imaging filament; Interspecies Medical Exchange; Karloff, Boris; Kessil; Klaban; Lugosi, Bela; neurolytic enzyme; neutron; neutron microscope; nucleotide; Pa'nar Syndrome; pathologist; plomeek soup; protein; psychiatric analyst; quantum filter; quantum optics; reflectometer; rose; Teerza Prime; thymic sclerosis; Vesena; Vulcan High Command; Vulcan mind meld; Vulcan Science Directorate; Vulcan transport |next= }} Category: ENT episodes de:Stigma es:Stigma nl:Stigma